disney_mrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Under the Sea
Under the Sea 'is a song written and composed by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman for The Little Mermaid. The song won the Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1989. The song is a plea by the crab Sebastian imploring Ariel to remain sea-bound, and resist her desire to become a human in order to spend her life with Prince Eric, with whom she has fallen in love. Sebastian warns of the struggles of human life while at the same time expounding the benefits of a care-free life underwater. The song is present throughout all the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts around the world and the Disney Cruise Line. Lyrics ''Ariel, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea, is better than anything they got up there! The seaweed is always greener. ''In somebody else's lake. ''You dream about going up there. ''But that is a big mistake. ''Just look at the world around you. ''Right here on the ocean floor. ''Such wonderful things surround you. ''What more is you lookin' for? ''Under the sea. Under the sea. Darling it's better. Down where it's wetter. Take it from me. Up on the shore they work all day. Out in the sun they slave away. ''While we devotin Full-time to floatin' Under the sea. Down here all the fish is happy. As off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy. They sad 'cause they in their bowl. But fish in the bowl is lucky. They in for a worser fate. One day when the boss get hungry. Guess who's gon' be on the plate. Under the sea. Under the sea. Nobody beats us. Fry us and eat us. In fricassee. We what the land folks loves to cook. Under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles. Life is the bubbles. Under the sea. Under the sea. Since life is sweet here. We got the beat here. Naturally. Even the sturgeon an' the ray. They get the urge 'n' start to play. We got the spirit. You got to hear it. Under the sea. The newt play the flute. The carp play the harp. The plaice play the bass. And they soundin' sharp. The bass play the brass. The chub play the rub. The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play. The lings on the strings. The trout rockin' out. The blackfish she sings. The smelt and the sprat. They know where it's at. An' oh that blowfish blow. Under the sea. Under the sea. When the sardine. Begin the beguine. It's music to me. What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band. Each little clam here. Know how jam here. Under the sea. Each little slug here. Cuttin' a rug here. Under the sea. Each little snail here. Know how to wail here. That's why it's hotter. Under the water. Ya we in luck here. Down in the muck here. Under the sea. __FORCETOC__ Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Songs